guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heal
Healing implies health gain, but I wasn't sure if health gain implies healing (for purposes of skills like Aura of Faith) so I made the 2 lists separate. From the skill descriptions I wager they are different, which means the health gain list should be moved to somewhere like Health. --64.186.172.227 09:52, 17 Sep 2005 (EST) :This should be testable with skills like Vampiric Touch. Btw, I find your description somewhat unclear, I do not fully get what you want to say without reading the talk page. --Xeeron 08:39, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::Damage and health loss (due to health steal, for example), at least, aren't the same. --Fyren 08:53, 20 October 2005 (EST) :::Also, damage implies it is coming from the enemy, not self-inflicted. This is important to note. So, for example, Mark of Protection will NOT protect a character from killing himself with Empathy, Insidious Parasite or Spiteful Spirit. --Karlos 09:47, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::::Er, have you tested that? I think it would work against them all, besides insidious (which steals). --Fyren 09:55, 20 October 2005 (EST) :::::Indidious I tested last night, but I guess that's not self inflicted. I'll try to get my warrior killed a few more times tonight and see what transpires. --Karlos 10:03, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::::The description/mechanics of Aura of the Lich implies otherwise (that self-inflicted sacrifices count as damage). --Rezyk 10:10, 20 October 2005 (EST) :::::It is true that aura does halve health sacrificed (separate from your max health being halved). But, my interpretation is that the description just doesn't say it will do this. No other skill that says anything about damage (reversal, prot spirit, MoP, etc.) do anything to sacrifice damage. --Fyren 10:21, 20 October 2005 (EST) ::::::Good point. Hmm, then it seems like that leaves open the question of whether or not health steal is affected by Aura of the Lich (and if the health loss is halved, is the health gain halved also?). --Rezyk 11:10, 20 October 2005 (EST) :::::::If someone has a PvE character with aura and a life steal skill, try it out against the doppelganger and see. (I would, but I don't have aura on a PvE character anymore.) --Fyren 11:29, 20 October 2005 (EST) Lists These lists are ridiculously outdated and pretty much useless. Is there a replacement template or something that could be imported, is someone going to clean this up, or should I just go ahead and remove the lists (I can't really see the use of it anyway)? —Aranth 12:40, 26 February 2007 (CST) :Nice, a QR. This page is more redundant than ever, though- I'll probably merge it soon since nobody seems to care (unless someone else gets around to it first...)—Aranth 16:02, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::This page isn't totally redundant - after all, health regen, health degen, and life stealing all have their own pages, life gain can support a little page of its own. it would probably only be two lines and a link, though. Issa Dabir 16:13, 15 April 2007 (CDT)